


White Dress, Dumb Wig

by renjunjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunjeno/pseuds/renjunjeno
Summary: How did Renjun end up dressing up as Smurfette for SMTOWN’s Halloween Costume party?





	White Dress, Dumb Wig

Tonight is the SMTOWN halloween celebration and as usual, we couldn't think of costume ideas. Not to mention that we're preparing last minute. Mark and Donghyuck decided to dress up on their own while the four of us left in dream will be going as a group.  

Well, Renjun kinda disliked the idea. 

"Jeno!" Renjun shouted as he tried to get out of my tight hold of his waist so he can run to Mark and Haechan because he wanted to dress up separately as well. "Stop moving! You know I'm stronger than you!" I was slowly losing my grip but I couldn't let go because I didn't want to be left with Chenle and Jisung. 

I also wanted to match with Renjun. I mean, I wanted to go as a group with Renjun. Yeah, that's it. 

Renjun still wouldn't stop trying to get out of my grip and said "I want to go as Legolas! I even told the fans I'd go as Legolas". It is true. He told me that a fan asked him what he was planning to go as for halloween during a fan meeting and he indeed said Legolas from Lord of the Rings. 

I released him, grabbed his shoulders, and looked him in the eyes, "Can we go as a group, please? Just this once while we're still part of the same unit. You can go as Legolas next year" Renjun squinted his eyes and stared at me for a solid 5 seconds. I thought I was going to melt right then and there. 

"Don't try and force me again next year, alright?"

———

We stayed in the company's cafeteria while we were deciding on what to wear. Haechan suddenly walked in, costume in hand, and said "Guess who I'm going to be for Halloween!" as he held up what happened to be a white collared shirt, a black vest, and slacks. 

"A waiter?" Jisung replied. Haechan put his costume on the table and retorted, "No, idiot. I'm going as Jack Skellington! I'm definitely going to be a head turner tonight". "Okay that's nice" Renjun said, obviously out of sarcasm. "So where's Mark?" Haechan suddenly burst out laughing at the mention of Mark's name. 

"About that, Mark decided to go as the Tin Man from Wizards of Oz for a reason only God knows why. He looked like a tin can more than a tin man" he laughed even harder, to the point that he was slapping his knee and pushing Jisung. He showed the youngest a picture of Mark wearing the costume and he started to clap his hands like a seal and push Haechan as well. 

As the ruckus in front of me was happening, Chenle all of a sudden shouted "The Smurfs!" I raised my eyebrows and asked him "You mean those little blue creatures? I'm not really a big fan". Jisung backed me up and said "Couldn't you think of something cooler like uhh.. I don't know" and didn't finish his sentence. Chenle stood up and slammed his hands on the table and said "Exactly my point! You can't think of anything so why not the smurfs? I heard Kibum hyung will go as Marge Simpson so he'll surely cover his skin with yellow! I thought covering ourselves in blue would be cool". 

Haechan stood up from his seat and bragged, "I'm going to cover my face with paint as well" smirking at all of us. Renjun sat up straight and gave his comment, "To be honest, I think that would be a good idea" 

It was suddenly a good idea for me, too. 

"Let's just get this over with. Since I was forced into this, I'm not going as smurfette" Renjun said firmly while rubbing both of his temples. Jisung replied "For sure no one wants to go as smurfette so let's play rock paper scissors, deal?"  

———

"From a brave Legolas, I became a female blue creature" Renjun shrugged his shoulders as he sat down wearing his white smurfette dress on in our bedroom. I laughed "Come on, Injunnie. It was only fair". He stood up and glared at me "Easy for you to say. You're going as papa smurf". I laughed again. I couldn't take him seriously. Not to mention he looked really cute pouting like that. How could I not smile? 

"Never mind that. Come here, let me put that wig on you" I approached him and he curled up into a ball, stopping me from getting the blonde wig from him. I tickled him from the sides so he kicked and laughed while he was yelling at me to stop. He stood up and ran to the other side of the room. I followed and cornered him so he wouldn't escape, 

but he wasn't laughing anymore. 

He was looking at the floor, obviously trying to avoid my gaze, and not saying a word. "Renjun, what's wrong?" 

He answered, still looking at the floor, "Do I really have to go as a girl?" I tried to look at him by bending my knees. Why did he look so disappointed? "Well, yeah technically because you lost the bet. What's wrong? I'm confused" 

He sighed and finally looked at me, "You seemed really happy when I was the one who lost in the game. Do you want to visualize me as a girl instead? Do you like girls more now, that's why you want me to go as a girl for halloween? Because you miss girls who wear dresses and have long hai--" 

I didn't let him finish his nagging as I pulled him into a hug. I stroked his short hair and I could feel his tensed shoulders slowly relax. 

"That's not it, Renjun" I told him while he was still in the hold of my hug. "You lost the game, that's it. No other reason behind that. And no, I don't like girls with long hair. They're not Renjun. You know I'll always prefer you" 

And that was true. The boy I am holding right now, the boy who punches the person nearest to him when he’s embarrassed, the boy who fills up my sheet music with his drawings, and the boy whose voice is the sweetest thing you’ll ever hear, is the person that I will always choose. 

He removed my hands that was on his shoulders and punched my arm really hard, I winced. "That was really cheesy, Jeno. Now help me put this dumb wig on my head" as a smile crept up to his pretty face. 

Told you. He punches when he’s embarrassed!


End file.
